Did u know u've got blue eyes?
by Gina2
Summary: GH. GeorgeHermione. Just read it!
1. Chapter 1 of 2

Did you know you've got blue eyes

Did you know you've got blue eyes?

By Gina

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

A/N Sorry I haven't posted anything for so long. I've had schoolwork to do and that has to take priority over the Internet (as my mum so kindly keeps informing me!)

"OWWW!" Hermione yelled as she landed in a heap on the quidditch pitch.

"Oops! Sorry!" Ginny said giggling as she landed beside her to see if she was okay.

A group of Gryffindor's had decided to have a game of quidditch and were all out on the pitch enjoying themselves until Ginny had thrown Hermione the quaffle and she had dived to steeply and couldn't stop.

"Ginny, what did you do?" George asked worriedly as he landed besides his giggling sister and Hermione.

"Nothing!" She replied innocently.

"Oh and that's believable!" Dean said landing and putting his arms around Ginny's waist.

Ginny just stood there and grinned up at her boyfriend while George _tried_ to help Hermione up.

"Are you okay Herm?" Lavender said landing beside the growing group.

Hermione just giggled.

"Did you hit your head? What's my name?" Seamus said from behind Harry.

"Seamus Heaney!" Hermione said proudly.

"She's got concussion." Ron stated from behind Fred.

"Come on! Up we go! To the hospital wing!" George said picking her up and heading towards the castle.

"Did you know that your eyes are blue, Georgie?" Hermione could be heard saying sleepily.

"Yeah, I knew that Herm!" he replied among laughs from the others.

"How come she can see that he's George and not Fred, but she can't remember _his_ last name?" Harry asked, jabbing his thumb at Seamus.

"Because she loves George! Oops, hehehehehe!" Ginny said giggling evilly.

"You sure do put your foot in it a lot don't you Gin?" Fred said grinning at his sister, "I think we should set them up, 'cos he likes her too!" When they all looked at him knowing that George never told anyone who he liked, he replied "He talks in his sleep!"

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Lavender said giggling.

"Okay, so this is what we do," Fred said and they bent their heads together and started whispering conspiratorially. 

*************************************************************

Hermione came out of the hospital wing later to find George doing homework, (that in its self was odd!) with Fred talking to Lavender, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Dean and Seamus secretly in the corner, she shrugged it off and went to bed.

*************************************************************

On the way down to dinner the next evening she got pushed into a cupboard and she heard the door lock.

About five minutes later she heard the door open again and someone else was pushed into the cupboard with her.

"Who's there?" She asked the darkness

A/N Got to stop there. I'll finish it off if you review. PLEASE!!!


	2. Chapter 2 of 2

Did you know you've got blue eyes

Did you know you've got blue eyes?

By Gina

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, the rest belongs to the great JK Rowling

A/N You are all wonderful! Thank you so much for all the reviews. I was touched at how many people wanted me to carry on *wipes away tears*. So here is the promised part. I hope it lives up to your expectations.

"Who's there?" a familiar voice asked.

"Hermione?"

"George?"

"Yeah, what are you doing in here?" *Duh, George stupid question***** he thought mentally slapping himself on the head.

"I got locked in, how about you?" *Hermione, what is wrong with you? Do you think he goes around and locks himself in cupboards normally?_Well he could for all I know! * _She giggled aloud at this.

"What are you laughing at?" George asked her curiously.

"Myself, now why are we in here?"

"I have absolutely no idea, what do you wanna do?" he asked her.

" Tell me about your family and when you were younger!" she said decisively.

"Are you sure? This is going to take a long time. Okay, well I'll start with embarrassing moments of Ginny and work my way up." He said grinning. "When Ginny was about 18 months old Bill had been annoying Ron and teasing him, so she went up to his room and pooed in the corner."

Hermione was laughing so hard she nearly cried.

"And then there was the time that Ron was ill when she was four and he was lying on the sofa, she decided it would be fun to jump on him and she did it after she had put her red shoes on. While he was screaming for mom, she decided to bite through his eyebrow, he's still got the scar. And then there was the time when she was eight and she saw Charlie with his girlfriend, now this is quite funny………"

*******************************************************************************************

"God Ginny, you were a vicious little thinking weren't you?" Harry said grinning.

Ginny hid her head in Dean's shoulder grinning and embarrassed.

"_And then when they walk through the door she says "Charlie I was wondering when you were going to arrive." And she had set out a doll tea party in the middle of his room. I've never seen him so embarrassed!" _Fred was finishing off in the cupboard.

"Ginny!" everyone but Ron and Fred said shocked.

********************************************************************************************

4 hours later

"Do you think they've told each other yet?" Fred asked the others, leaning against the door tiredly.

All he got in reply was a few grunts and snores and Lavender's head falling on his shoulder.

********************************************************************************************

Hermione and George were both asleep, but when she heard Fred speaking she woke up.

She looked at George and brushed his hair back off his face.

"You know the reason they locked us in here was so that we would tell each other our feelings!" George said without opening his eyes " I really like you Hermione."

" I really like you too, George."

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that!" And he leaned forward and kissed her.

While this was happening the door was slowly being opened and opening it was Fred, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Dean, Lavender and Seamus. When they saw that their mission was completed they walked off leaving the door open.

Malfoy, who peered in when walking by the door, interrupted them by saying, "Ah look at the mudblood whore going with the weasel beggar. How are you paying for it?" 

George simply turned around and punched him in the jaw and said, "Don't ever insult my girlfriend or my family again, ferret face!" and he took Hermione's hand and they walked back to the entrance of the common room laughing.

"You _are_ my girlfriend now aren't you?" George said unsurely.

"Of course I am!" she replied kissing him.

Pulling apart she looked up into his eyes.

"Did you know you've got blue eyes?" she asked him grinning.

"Yeah, someone very special to me pointed that out once!" he replied pulling her forwards to kiss her again.

The End

A/N Please review!


End file.
